The amino acid sequences of the following proteins will be determined: the catalytic subunit and proteolipid component of lamb kidney Na, K-ATPase, and a scallop muscle Ca-binding protein. The techniques used and results obtained in the sequence studies will be applied to structure-function studies on membrane and contractile proteins.